The invention proceeds from a multipack for an even number of four, six or more cylindrical, square or polygonal containers disposed in two longitudinal rows standing in a side-by-side arrangement and having the same shape and size, which is comprised of the containers, a square or rectangular cardboard blank with unfolded flaps and an encircling band which girdles the multipack, in which the bottom areas of the cardboard blanks are smaller than or equally large as the base area of the containers disposed side-by-side and comprises the bottom area or at least a portion of the bottom area of the bottoms of the containers, and in that the encircling band girdling the multipack is disposed approximately halfway up the height of the container walls and unites the cardboard blank together with the containers in such a way as to form a sturdy multipack, and in that, in the bottom wall, at least one oblong flap formed from the latter with transversally extending fold is provided which, when folded upwardly at an angle of 90.degree., forms a transversal web serving to prevent the slipping out of position in the longitudinal direction of the containers, as is known from the WO 85/03274.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,982, a tray for cakes, candies, fruit or the like is already known in which, for the formation of partitioned-off compartments, folds are provided which are formed from the bottom wall and extend in the transverse direction and can be folded upwardly at an angle of 90.degree..
In order to form a number of equally large areas within a cardboard box it is already known to divide or cut up a blank in such a way that two longitudinally divided portions from the base portion are mounted transversally on the latter and interconnected with the aid of a further longitudinally mounted portion, the thusly formed separate being insertable into a cardboard box (U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,170).
From the U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,995 it is known to unfold, from a basic blank comprised of a rectangular plate with appended angled portions, a separator in such a way that, subsequent to inserting the separator into a cardboard box, compartments having a trapeziform cross-section for the accommodation of cups or the like are formed.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,706 it is known to form, from a basic blank, a number of uniform compartments in that, in the blank, elongated flaps with transversally extending fold are provided which are folded in the upward direction at an angle of 90.degree. and connected to a number of longitudinal webs engaging into the same.
The present invention is based on the technical problem of providing a marketable, self-supporting multipack for containers which only requires a small quantity of packaging material and which shows, openly from the outside, the packed contents such a cans or jars or bottles in their full height, which is easy to handle and which possesses a good inherent stability for the transport of the goods from the manufacturer to the consumer via the trade.